Bushido Beat
by Chaos Theorum
Summary: Two strangers come knocking one autum night, carrying a secret that will take the Titans on the ride of their lives. Some Titans are OC MAJOR AltUniverse! crossovers im basically twisting three different universes to my whims
1. Track 1: Intro

AN: This is a good one…I can feel it in ma bones! So anyway this is going to be a big one for me. I'll have more detailed descriptions for the Titans in later chapters. They are needed because the Titans are older and do look different. And I will have a soundtrack posted on my writer profile soon, it will include the song, artist, the chapter it's in and when the song starts.

Bushido Beat

Track 1: Intro

It seemed like just another lazy day in Titans Tower. Slade had been AWOL for nearly a year and without him, crime fighting seemed a little dull. Robin and Cyborg were playing Fight Night Round 3 while Starfire watched them, Beast Boy was sleeping on the couch, and Raven sat in a chair reading one of her various, title less books while Terra played with her dog Hermes (a golden retriever). Cyborg said "man will you hold still so I can knock your ass out? Robin smirked as he danced around Cyborg's fighter, "come and get me big man" Cyborg replied by feinting to the right and then catching Robin's fighter with a haymaker. Starfire cheered as the count started "What a marvelous display of masculinity!" Just then the doorbell rang (which in Titans Tower buzzed like an old telephone) everyone except Raven ignoring it. As she went to answer it Terra thought to herself as she leaned over the couch, watching Hermes chase the ball she through "Dammit, nearly four months and I have yet to meet a decent guy, I haven't even gotten any action…FUCK!"

Terra drifted off into dreamland, thoughts of the previous "encounters" filling her head until she was shaken out of her daydreams by the grunts of annoyance and displeasure coming from the boys. Cyborg said in protest "what the, what happened to the game?" Raven spoke "I froze it." Beast Boy asked "why" Robin joined in "yeah and I was just about to knock Cy's chrome ass out too." Raven sighed "as if winning that stupid game would mean anything, we've got some people here who want to talk to you Robin." "oh what do they want" Robin asked, suddenly interested. "They want to join the Titans" said Raven.

The team eagerly walked over to the monitor, Robin brought it to eye level and said "hello this is Robin, you guys wanted to discuss becoming members of the Teen Titans?" A tall boy, a little taller than Starfire stood in front of the camera, he wore baggy black jeans, a gray belt with a big silver buckle, a black sleeveless shirt with red trim, black knuckle gloves, a black button up pinstripe shirt with the arms rolled up, slightly tanned skin, sparkling green eyes, two piercings on his right eyebrow and one in the corner of his bottom lip, long, spiky red hair and a cigarette dangling from his lips. Terra could see Raven blushing slightly as he spoke "Ello' there bird boy", he had a strong London accent. A taller boy pushed him aside and said "take your pills already!" Terra's breath caught as she caught a glimpse of the tall boy "oh wow...he's hot." The taller boy looked more lanky and about an inch taller than the loud one, with shoulder length shaggy/spiky reddish-brown hair, a hemp choker necklace, gauged ears, and brilliant pale blue eyes. He had on an old semi-formal hooded pinstripe jacket and a tight black shirt with "_Tekken Force_" written in red on the chest underneath it, longboarder gloves with a koi-fish on the back, and a pair of slightly faded blue skater jeans with a silver tiger face belt buckle. He also had a samurai sword with a black cord wrapped around it slung on his shoulder. He leaned close, his face distorted by the camera's fish eye lens, "the two of us are looking to join you guys, is there any kind of initiation shit we need to go through?" Robin responded "just a minute, we'll be right down."

Next on Track 2: The Initiations


	2. Track 2: Twisted Tango

Bushido Beat

Track 2: Twisted Tango

The Titans went down the elevator into a large, spacious lobby of the Titans Tower. Robin sat at a desk that was at the far end from the entrance of the immense room while the Titans stood in back of him, he pressed a button on the desk and the opening of the huge doors in the hallway could be heard, as well as foot steps. The two teens opened the door to the large room and walked up to the desk. The redhead boy seemed calmer than he was outside. Raven and Terra lowered their heads to hide their blushes from them. Robin said, pulling out a small pile of papers "ok, so the both of you wanna join the Teen Titans?" They nodded in unison "what are your names?" The shorter boy said "name's Dante" and the taller one, "Sion Barzahd."

Robin said "any aliases you guys go by?" the taller one responded first "no." the redhead said next "nah mate." Robin looked down and checked something off on the papers on the desk. He looked up, "uhmmm and your ages?" "19" said Sion "19, im older by three months" said Dante. Robin flipped to the second piece of paper and asked without raising his head "and your powers?" "I make fire" Dante said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it with his thumb. Sion shrugged "none." Robin nodded "right-" he looked up "None?" Sion shrugged again, "I mean I'm stronger and faster than other people, but I'm no Superman. I'm like you." Robin mulled this over awhile, then nodded, seemingly satisfied and continued to read from the papers "are you two willing to put your lives on the line to protect the people, and fight for truth, justice..."

"And the right to party!" said Beast Boy. Sion and Dante grinned "of course" Sion continued "we've been doing vigilante stuff for a long time, but that shit can't keep a roof over our heads." Robin nodded "cool, you guys seem pretty qualified. Hey Terra, Raven, you guys want to add anything?" Both girls said in nervous unison "What, NO!" Sion and Dante jerked back at the odd volume of their voices.

Robin said "uh ok, well anyway you guys seem pretty qualified to join; we just need to see you in action. Cyborg, you wanna get in there and see if their skills are up to snuff?" Cyborg punched his palm and grinned "Hell yeah man, you know this is my favorite part of the job." "Scuse me!" they turned to Sion, "I was wondering if I could fight you Robin, I've heard how good you are and I'd like to find out for myself." Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Alright, since neither of us have any meta-powers, Cy, you break in Dante and I'll test Sion." Beast Boy pumped his fist "now get in there already. I want to see you get your ass whooped by the new guy." Cyborg snarled "hey if anyone's gonna be gettin' his ass kicked its pretty boy here." "Yeah, I'd like to see what Mr. Marlboro here has to offer." Raven muttered, with her head still lowered. Cyborg stepped forward and looked at Dante "Alright pretty boy you're up." Dante shrugged, threw down his cigarette and put it out with his foot. The Titans walked to the side while Dante and Cyborg stayed in the middle of the room. Dante said "all right, let's get goin'" he pulled off his hoodie and tossed it aside. Raven blushed at the site of his well muscled body. He had very muscular arms with quite a few slash scars on each arm, and a birth mark twisting all the way up his left arm and ending in a dragon's head on his left shoulder blade.

"All right and...begin" yelled Robin.

Cyborg rushed Dante, his fist drawn in the air. Dante flicked his left thumb against his middle finger and his thumb sparked and caught fire. The blaze raced up his arm and covered his whole body in crackling flame. Cyborg threw a right hook but Dante spun around the punch and caught the hybrid in the jaw with the back of his fist. Cyborg stumbled back but kept his balance. Rubbing his jaw, Cyborg said "damn man you hit hard" Dante shouted " do you wanna talk or fight?!" Cyborg grinned "oh don't worry I'm just getting started." Now it was Dante's turn to charge. The battle-mage rushed Cyborg and feinted left, but Cyborg saw through the trick and slammed his elbow into Dante's gut. Dante skidded back and doubled over holding his stomach. "Bollocks that hurt!" Cyborg walked up and started gloating "you bout' through? Pussy!" he stopped and looked down to see Dante's palms on **his** stomach. Dante smirked "I never said I was quitting mate…" The fiery haired teen's hands glowed and "exploded" launching Cyborg into the wall. When the dust settled, Cyborg charged the fire mage and they started contact fighting. Dante's speed gave him the upper edge and he was pushing Cyborg back. Robin stared as Cyborg and Dante exchanged blows "wow he's fast" "yup" said Sion, who was leaning against one of the pillars "he gets alot faster and stronger when he's powered up, somethin' to do with his metabolism and muscle/energy distribution." Raven had looked away from the new guy so she would stop blushing, when Sion grabbed her arm. "Heads up!" he pulled her away from the pillar she was standing next to just in time, when Cyborg slammed into it, cracking the marble. Dante got close and threw a punch at Cyborg's head when the half robot caught him with a haymaker, sending the fire starter flying up to the ceiling. Cyborg grinned "ha now I gotcha" and prepared his sonic cannon. The bystanders, except Sion, gasped as it appeared Cyborg was about to use Dante as a skeet disc. It looked like this would be the end. Cyborg fired his cannon, upward toward a rag doll Dante. The Titans looked on as the beam rocketed toward the fire mage, Sion smirked "fuckin' show-off." Dante sprung back to life and turned to the side, the wind off the shot rippling his clothes. They all watched as the beam blew a hole in the ceiling, and Dante floated in the air. "What! You can fly?!" said a stunned and worried Cyborg. "You failed chemistry didn't you tin head. Heat rises!" said Dante "now get ready to feel the fire!" His hands sprouted two balls of flame and he dropped down toward Cyborg. Cyborg started firing spheres of energy, while Dante lazily blew them out of the air.

Cyborg was becoming more frantic as Dante destroyed every energy ball he shot at him. Dante came close enough that he punched Cyborg square in the nose, nearly breaking it. Cyborg countered with a punch, which Dante dodged. He let loose a barrage of punches and Dante dodged them every time. He yelled in aggravation "hold still will ya" he tried one more punch but Dante dodged and spun around to his back and kicked him right in the back of the head. Cyborg nearly fell over, the hit was unbelievably painful. Dante jumped and landed farther back. Cyborg said, extremely aggravated "all right no more mister nice guy" he fired his sonic cannon again. Dante smirked "Happy Christmas bitch!" and he thrust his hands forward like Goku in Dragon Ball Z. He fired an equally large wave of flame at the sonic laser, and the two became engaged in a pushing fight. Both Cyborg and Dante strained to beat one another. Both applying all their strength, Dante gave a huge blast of fire, overcoming Cyborg's beam and incinerating him. As the smoke cleared Cyborg was left with little black burn marks on his body. The Titans clapped, astounded by the victory and Robin hit the **stop** button on the stopwatch. The entire bout had taken 3 minutes and 27 seconds. Cyborg shook off the dust and turned around. He said "God Dammit!!" Robin gave a congratulatory nod "nice work Dante…your in" Sion said "way to go man" Beast Boy said "All right dude" Starfire said "I'm very happy for you friend" and Raven said with a small smile "Nice". Dante grinned, breathing heavily "thanks guys."

Dante stumbled back towards the Titans and slumped against the cracked pillar. He smiled and lit up another cigarette and turned to Sion "you're up mate" "Alright let's rock bird boy". Five minutes later Sion and Robin were walking into the center of the room. Cyborg stood there and laughed, "This won't take long." Dante piped in from the sidelines, "That's what you said about me rusty."

"Yeah, but you actually have a super-power, this guy's got nothin'." Robin raised an eyebrow, "Neither do I Cyborg."

During the exchange Sion had removed his long shirt (he had left his jacket on the front desk) revealing dozens of small blade, scrape, and even a few gunshot scars littering his arms and chest (Terra also noticed what looked like a particularly nasty knife scar across his throat, but it was faded to nothing more than a white line). The biggest one was a deep, monstrous and badly healed scar that spanned his whole back, from his right shoulder to his left hip. Other than the scars he had an amazing body, he reminded Terra of the main guy in _The Covenant _movie that she had seen with Jinx that week.

The Titans gasped at the grisly display, and Robin recoiled slightly, while Sion lazily slung his sword across his bare back. "Well, you ready?" Robin snapped back to reality and grinned, "Definitely, this is gonna be fun." Sion just smiled. Cyborg raised his hand "Alright! Ready….GO!!" Robin was a blur as he dipped a hand down to his belt and flung a bird-a-rang at the wild haired samurai. Sion's eyes widened and he leaned to the side, the bird-a-rang missing him but cutting off a small lock of his hair. He turned to see Robin was closing the distance between them, and he rushed forward to meet the masked hero. Robin threw a hard roundhouse to Sion's left side, but Sion caught the kick between his arms. Robin smirked and spun up in Sion's grip, bringing his free foot down on the samurai's head. Sion let go just in time, letting Robin fall to the ground. He brought his leg up for an axe kick and slammed it down, when Robin rolled away, the foot catching the Boy Wonder's cape and ripping it from his back. He sprung up and the two fought toe-to-toe, dodging and swaying like trees in a storm, neither one landing a hit. Terra was in awe. The guy Robin was fighting was incredible, matching him blow for blow. But the scary thing was he looked totally relaxed, like fighting was the most natural thing in the world to him. She turned to Dante and asked "How does Sion move like that? He's even faster than you and he's matching Robin point for point. He doesn't even look like he's breaking a sweat!" The fire mage chuckled and lit another cigarette "It's partly his training, but we were both trained by the same master, so it's mostly just him. He's always been a fighter." The two warrior's "missing streak" was cut short when they made the same move, catching each other with matching side kicks. Robin sprang up and drew his Bo staff. Sion did the same by spinning his legs. Robin spun his staff and charged. Sion knocked his gloves together and rushed to meet the boy wonder. The hall rang with the clang of metal-on-metal and metal-on-people, as the two heroes battled up and down the lobby, beating each other senseless. Robin saw an opening in Sion's guard and thrust the end of his staff into Sion's chest. The swordsman was flung back from the hit. Sion was up immediately. Robin got within ten feet of the samurai when a flash of light cut his staff in two. Robin looked at his staff and Sion grinned, spinning his sword and sheathing it again. The masked hero growled and hit Sion with a barrage of attacks. Sion blocked most of the attacks with his sheathe when the boy wonder grabbed the sword in the blink of an eye, disarmed him, and knocked him back! Springing back to his feet, the scarred teen rushed again, but before he got within range of his high jacked sword, he dropped into a crouch, still sliding forward and spun, electricity crackling through his body as he did. The Boy Wonder struck out at Sion, but the samurai slid under Robin's attack and popped up, catching the green and red clad hero with a mighty uppercut that took both the combatants off the ground. Robin flew into the air and hit the floor with a resounding crash. Sion landed beside him, lightning still dancing across his fingers and hands. The electrified samurai wobbled on his feet then collapsed. The hall was totally silent; you could have heard the proverbial pin drop. The battle was over and Robin soon regained consciousness. They both lay for awhile, Robin thinking how a newbie could have humiliated him like this. Robin took a deep breath and groaned "Alright…you're in dude…" Sion was still on his back, panting, but he managed to raise a comical fist in the air. "Then all's right with the world." After another five minutes, the two Titans rose to their feet and Sion was greeted by a rush of welcome and congratulating hands. Dante gave him a cigarette to relax and the Titans went upstairs with their new teammates. They were now in the living room of Titans Tower finishing up the initiation. Robin disappeared down the hall and the Titans sat and talked with their new teammates. About five minutes later Robin reappeared and handed Sion and Dante two communicators "we now consider you guys honorary Teen Titans. Congratulations!"


	3. Track 3: Battle Rifle Bop

Bushido Beat:

Track 3: Battle Rifle Bop

An hour later Sion was tearing Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg apart in a 3-on-1 Death match. Cyborg said as he madly fired his SMG's "god dammit man! I can't get a bead on him what's the deal?" Cyborg's white and blue Spartan tried to blow up Sion's dragon print Spartan with a frag grenade, but Sion shot it with a battle rifle in mid air, detonating it and blowing Cyborg up instead.

Cyborg yelled "dammit! Can't you guys help me out here?!" Beast Boy, pressing buttons frantically and looking nervous "we're trying but we  
just can't get a shot in" he was playing a bright green Elite. Looking into the smoke of Cyborg's grenade,

He saw a plasma sword engage. Before BB could fire his rocket launcher, Sion gutted him with a lunge attack. Robin grinned "I got him this time" Robins red, green, and gold Elite came   
running at Sion's Spartan with another plasma sword. Sion grabbed one of

BB's frag grenades and threw it at Robin. Robin strafed to the left dodging the grenade, but was caught in Sion's trap as he ran right into a rocket from Beast Boy's rocket launcher. Sion got into a Banshee flyer and started hammering Beast Boy

and Cyborg with its plasma fire while the boys  
tried every trick and strategy they could think of to try and bring Sion down. Dante and Terra watched the  
virtual match go on; Dante had a pleased grin on his face while Terra looked on

cheering and clapping while Raven  
sat alone in her chair half-reading her book and half-looking at Dante. Terra said

as Sion's Spartan knocked Beast Boy's plasma grenade back at him with a plasma sword "Jesus, Sion's kicking serious butt at this game" Cyborg groaned as he emptied round after round of submachine fire at Sion, "aww come on  
he's toying with us, get it together you guys" as Sion snuck up and blasted Beast

Boy in the back of the head with a shotgun. Robin smiled "Gotcha" Sion's Spartan fell dead to the ground, the tell tale bullet trail from Robin's sniper still in the air.

Robin jumped up and started to do a victory dance. Sion shook his fist at the caped wonder, "Dammit, so close."

When Robin finished his victory dance, he high fived Sion, "payback man" Sion "ah fuck…oh well" Beast Boy said "I never got beaten that bad before" Cyborg looked at BB and said "yeah you have, I beat you like that all the time" Sion stood up and stretched "well good game anyway, I'm thirsty uhh where's the kitchen?" Dante pointed at the fridge on the other side of the living room "its right over there bro" Sion followed his finger and said "Oh, I'm stupid, thanks D."

He got up and walked over to the kitchen while Dante started up another team Slayer match. As Sion took a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade out of the fridge he looked at Terra, who had also gotten up to fix Hermes' lunch.

She bent over to fill the dog's food bowl, giving Sion a very nice view of the pink and light blue thong she was wearing. She stood up and got a bottle of MHL of her own. She drained a third of the bottle and then decided to get to know Sion a little better "So where're you guys from?" Sion raised an eyebrow "originally or just

recently?" she thought for a second then said "Both" Sion was quiet for a while then said "Originally Japan," "Serious? But you don't look Japanese." Sion drained the last of his bottle, threw it in the garbage, and grabbed another. It hissed as he opened it, "I was adopted when I was very young and Dante's family moved there when he was ten…we haven't been home in a long time, and before we came to Jump City we were in London, that's where Dante's from originally, and before that New York"

"Really?" "Yeah, you wouldn't believe the things that go on in that city" They were quiet again, neither one thought the silence awkward. Terra flashed back to his fight with Cyborg downstairs, and the huge scar across his back. "Can I ask how you got that scar on your back?" Sion's eyes flashed and his face hardened. "It's sort of a sensitive subject…" Terra nodded, his expression had shaken her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry"  
Sion smiled, "yeah ya did, but its fine Terra, my scar is just a reminder of why I do what I do. And you're not the first one to ask trust me." Terra smiled back, her spirits suddenly uplifted "thanks Sion…" Sion took another drink and casually asked "So Terra, do you have a boyfriend?" she cocked an eyebrow and smiled playfully "Do my ears deceive me Sion, or did you just hit on me?" Sion smiled wryly, "Maybe…" she smiled "And what would you say if I said I had a boyfriend Mr. I Cut Shit Up?" Sion took another sip, "Nothing at all, I was only curious." Terra giggled and pushed him playfully, "Whatever, you'd be devastated wouldn't you?" Sion looked away and took another swig of his drink, talking into the bottle. It reminded Terra so much of those Twix "Need a moment?" commercials that she started cracking up. It was so perfect! Before she could ask any more questions, Dante came and grabbed him "2-on-3 CTF, now!" as Dante dragged his friend away, he gave Terra a wink. She blushed and giggled, praying he hadn't caught her staring at his ass


End file.
